


Unforgettable Love

by RaynePrincess2016



Category: Chris Brown (Musician), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynePrincess2016/pseuds/RaynePrincess2016
Summary: What if Stephanie Meyer didn't tell the truth? What if it was only partial and made up? Kyara is torn when she realizes that her life was a lie. But what does her favorite artist Chris Brown have to do with it?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyara POV

I couldn't help but thinking "This is it." I was in line to see the man of my dreams: Christopher Maurice Brown. He was my all time favorite singer. I first set  
my eye on him when I was ten. It's like we were meant for each other. Today, after years I finally get to meet him. After awhile the line began moving and I was inside. It was my first time having a backstage pass, so I was extremely overjoyed. My mom Antoinette bought it for me on my birthday. I constantly checked my outfit, trying to get it just right. I wore my micro braids down my back. My red strapless mini dress kind of glimmered, due to the rhinestones that bedazzled around my breast. My feet were complimented by open-toed stilettos. After finally deciding I looked beyond perfect, I stood and talked with all his biggest fans. Most were no younger than 21 and the oldest  
woman seemed to be 30. I was 24 like Chris.

It was almost time for the concert to begin, and Chris walked through the room we're standing in. The room was filled with screams; most which belong to me. The smile on his face proved he enjoyed screaming fans. A quarter of the girls immediately attacked him, but was also immediately swarmed away by his security guards. I laughed at the excitement and so did he. By the time the girls were off of him completely it was time for him to go on stage.

His stage entrance was the most spectacular entrance he's ever made. He was so beautiful. The way his milky brown eyes glimmered from the stage lights  
made my heart beat ten times faster. Looking at his perfect smile sent a chill down my spine. Then he began singing my favorite song. His voice hypnotized me making my heart beat faster than it had ever beaten. I loved his angelic,  
soulful, and absolutely amazing voice. He finished the song and the crowd went wild. Even the fans that were surrounding me blew my ear drums to my neck.

Their screaming went through the roof.

After ten songs, the concert was over. I and the other fans weren't thrilled about him leaving the stage. Chris came backstage; he was immediately joined by every screaming fan that was backstage. I stayed in the back. I loved him as much as the others did, but I knew how to give the man his space. I watched the  
crowd being pushed back by his security. After another ten minutes the small crowd calmed themselves, but you could tell it was hard for them. He was walking around talking to all his fans and I watched his every move.

I observed the way he kept the cheesy grin on his face after every question. I then noticed he was looking at me. The way I smiled had my face burning when he looked away to answer  
another question. I stared at him for I don't know how long.

Chris turned his body in my direction as if he was going to come and talk to me. He began walking as the cheesy grin he had became cheesier. My smile widened and my heart pounded against my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris POV

 

I watched her as she watched me. I was stunned and impressed with her beauty. As I gazed at her I heard her heart. It took everything in me not to rush  
towards her and drain the blood from her body. I turned to her.

The smile on her face sent chills down my spine.... I walked the short distance between us keeping a smile on my face. I heard her heart beat quicken. If it beat any faster, her heart  
would burst through her chest. I held my posture as I felt my nature taking over.

In a short time I arrived in front of her.

"Hello beautiful," I said calmly. As I breathed a very powerful scent hit my nose. I tried not to disrupt the smile on my face, but I admit it was very painful. I  
held my breath to stop the scent from flooding my nose. I needed to get away from her. I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer. Her scent was singing  
to me. It was inviting me in; I knew if I gave in Kyara would no longer have a beating heart.

Her smile widened if that was even possible as she excitedly said "Hi Christopher". She was obviously nervous. After she spoke her the beat of her  
heart began to steady. It felt like we were the only ones in the room. She talked in barely a whisper. I looked at her eyes. They were violet... I looked at her from head to toe with one swift glance. She was beautiful! "You can call me Chris, what's your name?" I asked her even though I already knew. "I'm Kyara," she  
giggled. It sent my mind wild. Hearing her laugh made me wish I could just tell her everything at this very moment.

The thought brought me back to reality. I whispered in her ear. "Stay,"

Listening to nothing in particular I heard her heart pound. I turned to the rest of my fans who were clearly jealous. I was amused. I stood on the table in the middle of the room and began speaking, while not noticeably keeping my eyes on Kyara. "Thank you guys for coming out tonight. I enjoyed myself more than you realized," I said grinning "sadly I have to go."

I was flooded with a million and one "no!!S" "I will see you soon. I'll be back in Los Angeles in two months to finish my tour. I love you guys, and thank you, thank you, thank you for supporting me and my music. Goodnight." I flipped off the table creating another rush of excitement to my fans. I walked to the door and hugged 24 of the fans who were  
backstage. There stood the 25 th fan watching me.

I walked towards her holding my breath, but before I could her scent hit me as hard as it had before. I continued walking not giving a hint of the pain I felt. My  
throat burned as I wanted her sweet precious blood. Her heart had a steady beat.

She smiled innocently towards me. "You were so amazing tonight," she whispered. "Thank you, Kyara. I know you don't know me, but I'd really like to get  
to know you. I was wondering if you like to have..." I trailed off looking at my watch. It was three in the morning, "breakfast with me?" She seemed to be  
pondering on whether I was serious "When?" she asked. I looked at her eyes and smiled "how about now?" I watched her expression change.

Her perfect lips formed the widest grin as she said "I'd love to!"

I proceeded to walk to my promoters and manager thanking them for a spectacular show. I then grabbed Kyara's hand and led her to my dressing room so I could get what I needed. As we entered she looked around curiously.

"What?" She realized I was watching her and blushed scarlet. "Oh, nothing..."I  
grabbed my keys and my dance bag and traveled the long hallway that led to the parking garage. We walked in silence, but I wondered what she was thinking.

Though her breathing was normal, she seemed to be focusing on something.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye, her face seemed focused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyara's POV

I was concentrating on breathing while we walked in silence. He was more normal than I wanted to admit. He took my hand in his as we arrived to the outside doors. His hands were freezing. I looked up at the most perfect smile. We got to the car and he opened the door for me and I slid in. I was afraid to admit... that I was almost scared to go with him. He didn't look dangerous, but something tells me he's not exactly the Chris I'm used to worshiping.

We drove in complete silence, which didn't bother either of us. Watching out of my window, I love the view of the city lights at this time. I looked over to Chris and he was... watching me. I felt my face turn red, but hopefully he wouldn't notice.

The car slowed as we pulled into a completely empty waffle house. He cut the car off and looked at me as if he were going to speak. His eyes wandered over me glancing at me seductively. "I know it isn't fancy, but I love waffles." I giggled to myself. He was just so adorable. "Don't worry; waffles are my favorite  
breakfast food." I smiled sweetly and he chuckled quietly. "Let's go eat." We got out of the car. We giggled as we entered the restaurant.

I was led to a table by the window, all the way in the back. It was easy to see, he didn't want to be seen... or seen with me. All of a sudden, thoughts came  
bursting through my mind. I kept wondering why he chose me to come with him to breakfast.

There were definitely more girls in that room that looked way better than me. I felt a pair of eyes watching me and immediately looked up to see Chris staring at me. When my eyes met his, he quickly looked away. I then felt my cheeks burning.

I tried to busy my mind, thinking of something to say. I was also wondering why no one came to take our orders yet. I peaked across the table to Chris and he  
seemed as if he was just as nervous as I was. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to seem dumb and clueless. I heard him clear his throat. My eyes quickly  
traveled to his beautiful brown eyes.

I smiled while I glanced over his gorgeous features for the millionth time that night. He returned the smile, showing his  
perfectly white teeth... which also showed two glorious fangs. I gasped as silently as I could, hoping he wouldn't notice. From the expression that reached his face I knew he had heard me. I gave an apologetic look and he shook it off and smiled once again.

After a few more moments of awkward silence I finally decided to speak.

Not talking with Chris Brown in my face made me feel like and overwhelmed fan girl. "Why me," I asked just above a whisper, and out of genuine curiosity. He  
looked surprised I'd even asked. He pondered on the answer. I guess he was choosing his words carefully. "You're beautiful and after tonight you'll know  
everything you've been curious about." I smiled at him while I tried to figure out what the hell that even meant. He wasn't anything I assumed. I didn't even think

I'd get to meet him. As if it was a reflex, I looked around feeling my cheeks warm.

There really was no one in this waffle house, and then I realized there weren't any workers around either.

"Chris, how long have we been here?"

"I say we spent a good 20 minutes thinking on how to make this moment less awkward, why?"

"Ha-ha, I mean there isn't anyone here. Not even any employees. How did we not notice? And more or less why is the place open while no one's guarding it?"

Chris came to the same realization as the words left my lips. The utter look of confusion surfaced his face for a few minutes. His expression changed to fear and then anger all in  
two seconds. I didn't have time to question him before he grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the door. By the time we reached the door, there was Tyga  
and Nicki Minaj blocking it... covered in blood.


End file.
